Paradise Circus
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: "Oh well, the devil makes us sin." In the darkest moments, will Cassie see the light or will she succumb to the darkness within? Cassie/Jake. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own The Secret Circle. L.J. Smith owns the books and CW owns the show. I just own the crazy things that happen on here in my mind :P_**

_**Paradise Circus: Oh well, the devil makes us sin.**_

This is a bit darker than some of my other fics, but I hope you enjoy it like the others! Don't forget to review, I appreciate the feedback! Enjoy!:D

* * *

><p>This wasn't right. It couldn't be happening.<p>

_**There are others that want your power- they will come looking for it. They will come for you.**_

Cassie shut her eyes tight and clenched her hands, her hearing picking up any and all movement on the hardwood floor. She supposed this was how it would all end, anyway... The whole witchcraft thing and the circle... Her father. Everything.

_Damn it. I- I can't think like that... _

But it was no use trying to pick up her thoughts. The witch hunters were outside, preparing to kill her with their stupid special ritual they used to murder dark witches. The same one that they'd tried to use to kill her father- the one who had managed to escape and forget about his own daughter.

_That bastard..._

She breathed out and focused on all the remaining energy she had left. Most of it she had used trying to protect the rest of the circle earlier that evening in the woods.

_"Cassie, you aren't actually taking this into consideration, are you?" Adam had hissed. Diana put a hand on his arm, restraining him from grabbing a hold of Cassie and shaking her so she'd change her mind._

_"Adam," Diana whispered. "Cassie knows what she's doing. And the cost." _

_There was a pause before Jake cleared his throat. "As much as I have faith in Cassie's powers," he looked at her and his eyes seemed to soften. "I agree with Adam. I think this is a big mistake. Cassie, the witch hunters won't hesitate to kill you." he glanced over the three witches and sighed. "Or any of us, for that matter."_

_Cassie bit her lip. "I have to try. It's the only way I'll know the truth about my father." she edged closer to Jake, whom for the moment seemed like he would let the moisture in his eyes spill into tears. "Jake, I have to."_

_He didn't look at her, he just bowed his head and shook it. The words he spoke were just audible enough for her to hear without Diana or Adam knowing, "I can't lose you too, Cassie. You're all I have left."_

_Guilt flooded her and she looked away, gulping the huge knot forming in her throat. She couldn't just drop her plan for him or anyone else. This was something she just had to accomplish. It would literally kill her if she didn't at least try._

_Melissa was the one to draw them out of their little grieving bubble. "Guys, I hate to be a Debby- Downer but it's almost time." her dark eyes shimmered in the moonlight._

_"Okay," Cassie said at last. "It's time to call the seance."_

_Reluctantly, Adam was forced to take Diana's and Melissa's hands. Jake didn't budge until Cassie extended her hand towards him. _

_His eyes showed it all: I won't do this._

_But Cassie sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Jake," her voice cracked. "Please understand."_

_At last, he took a hold of her hand with a grimace. _

_Cassie took a deep breath and projected boldly. "Fire, Earth, Metal, Air, Water, and Blood. We call to you as guidance. Help us reach the unreachable path."_

_The wind picked up slightly, making the flames of the camp fire dance. "Elements, show me John Black-"_

_"Your little rendezvous is over, demons!" Isaac boomed, throwing off Cassie's concentration. The fire dimmed slightly as her heart rate accelerated in fear. She had already known they were coming- she had set this up in the first place. Wherever her father was, he was close. She could just... Feel it from within._

_But the price she was paying just to know him... It was all too much. She was practically betraying her circle; better yet, Diana's circle since she still claimed leadership. _

_"I'm so sorry." Cassie said, feeling the hunters edge closer as the fire began to dim even more. Her eyes flickered once to Jake then to the rest of the circle and she gave a small nod at Diana. It was a heads up for what came next._

_Bracing herself and focusing all too entirely on the task, Cassie whirled, her mind picturing the flames directly toward the mob of hunters._

_There was screaming and she knew it had worked._

_"Run!" she yelled, pushing her way past the mob and into the forest. There was chaos. There was a hunger from within herself battling to go and fight back. But no- that would put the rest of them in danger. It was her that the hunters wanted._

_**Well, come and get me.**__ she challenged silently, her hands frantically pushing aside a loose branch._

_There were footsteps behind her and then an iron hand clasped around her wrist, pulling her roughly backward._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Jake's voice hissed. _

_Cassie shut her eyes. "What the hell are __**you **__doing?" she threw back, her voice wavering from the need to get him safely away from this spot._

_He laughed harshly. "Cassie, did you really think I didn't know what you were planning? What the hell are you thinking... Going and baiting yourself?"_

_Cassie wrenched her wrist free and whirled to face him, fuming. "It's me they want, Jake. I did this to protect the circle- to protect __**you!"**_

_His eyes darkened. "We're stronger together. If you even believed in your own words then you wouldn't be doing this."_

_"What?"_

_There was a slight pause. "That night I ran off with the hunters... In my house you told me that running wasn't going to help anything or anyone. But here you are, regardless of what you stood by then, waiting to be killed."_

_"It's different." she stated. "I know this is the only way- it may seem reckless to you, but I don't care."_

_"That's a lie. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing here arguing why this is right."_

_She bit her lip. "Please," her hands gently caressed his face. "Please, go. I- I can't watch you get hurt."_

_"I can't let you get hurt." he bit back softly. She didn't say anything, they just stared into each others eyes; neither willing to back down._

_And then his mouth was on hers. Gentle at first, then harsher- the desperation emanating from him pulsating through her like a circuit. Cassie could feel the hot tears pooling and spilling over. She was suppose to be strong but here she was, crying silently as Jake kissed her over and over. He wasn't making it any easier._

_With the last of her will, Cassie pulled back. His lips followed but she shook her head and he pulled back, his eyes moist._

_"Cassie..."_

_Her neck craned behind her and then back to Jake. "Go. If you love me you'll go."_

_His jaw clicked and the icy look he usually had when angry covered his face. "Fine. But I will __**not **__let you die, do you understand? I won't." he stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes. After about five seconds, he was gone._

_And then there was a voice that broke the deadly silence. Isaac. The rest of the hunters pointing their flashlights in her eyes._

_"Cassie Blake. At last." he reached over and harshly put her in handcuffs. _

_"Wow Isaac. Always so damn gentle?" Cassie spat, rolling her eyes. "Took you long enough to find me- I've been standing here for the last ten minutes."_

_He chuckled darkly and she faintly heard something spilling onto the ground. There was a zip and then he pressed a cloth over her mouth. _

_The last thing she saw before being knocked unconscious was the light of the moon._

So here she was, waiting for the trial to start. But just for kicks, she tugged on the rope that was slowly cutting into her wrists. No, they were tied so tight it hurt to move her fingers.

How did her father do it?

Oh yeah, he used that medallion. Cassie breathed, thanking herself for wearing the piece under her shirt. Adam had gotten angry when she'd spent so much time with it that she had no other choice but to hide it. Now it was tucked away under the neck of her shirt. And because the hunters made witches wear the cloaks, it was concealed 100 percent.

The door wrenched open and heavy boots padded the floor. The Council trudged in slowly and then the door shut and she scanned the arc. There were at least ten men surrounding her and she looked up. Her stomach clenched nervously.

"Cassie Blake," someone noted coldly. "Daughter of John Blackwell, descendant of Francis Balcoin. You are accused of practicing unholy dark magic and binding a secret circle. Your punishment is death."

Her teeth clenched. "Go on." she urged.

"Silence, witch!" another hunter exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing the lighter. Another was making a circle around her pire. So they remembered how to do it properly.

"Any last words, witch?"

Cassie glared at him with a look of ice, letting her heart beat slow down. This was it- it was now or never to prove just how powerful she was. And if all went right, her father would be here. She could sense it.

"Go to hell." she spat. He chuckled and lit the circle, the flames erupting wildly around her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let it happen: she let her darkness take over for that one moment. And it felt... Good. The power was so potent as it coursed through her veins and spasmed from her hands. The restraints seemed to fall like threads and focused on the medallion. With its essence, her dark power reached its heightened state. The flames danced all around her and then there was screaming from the hunters. Cassie opened her eyes to find them burning. She was fine- the problem was that at any moment the entire building would set fire.

History was repeating itself. And that's when she felt it. It was a small pang from her head and she looked to her left. A dark shadowy figure stood there and her eyes widened.

It was him. It had to be him. She wrenched herself free and jumped, avoiding the flames as she pushed the door wide open. The figure was walking away by now but she ran after it, her eyes frantic.

The man was tall and he walked with such confidence that it honestly scared her. If this man... If he was her father- no. She knew it was. Her dark magic that coursed through her veins seemed to pump erratically. She knew it. Cassie was sure it was him.

Licking her dry lips, she mustered up all the courage she had within herself to shout, "John Blackwell!"

The figure stopped.

There was an eerie silence before his shoulders slumped a bit, his head turning slightly as if to stare at her. "Cassie Blake."

His voice was raspy and menacing. To her, it sounded like he'd long forgotten what it was like to talk without threatening. His tone seeped with darkness. "John Blackwell." she repeated, taking one step closer to him. He didn't move.

"Yes, child?"

She swallowed roughly and loudly, her bones chilling. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course. I'm not an idiot, Cassie." he chuckled darkly. "You look so much like your mother." he paused briefly. "Tell me, how is Amelia doing these days?"

Cassie's heart beat erratically with slight determination to get her point across. "Dead. She died months ago."

"Oh?" it didn't seem like he cared much.

"She was murdered. I thought you were dead too," she added nonchalantly. "Then I learned that all this time you've been hiding behind your fake death."

Silence followed and seemed to outstretch infinitely. It was slightly uncomfortable. "You may have Amelia's looks but you take after me. For that I am slightly sorry."

"You're my father. Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you help me with this... Dark magic?"

"Because there's nothing wrong with dark magic."

Cassie shook her head. "It's evil- I don't want it!"

"You'll change your mind when you realize that dark magic is the reason you're still alive."

"I can survive with the circle. I don't need this evil inside of me. I won't let it consume me the way it consumed you."

"It didn't consume me. I let it. It was _my _choice. Anything anyone else has told you is wrong. All wrong."

She bit her lip. "So you didn't betray your own circle?"

He didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought."

"What do you want, Cassie?" he demanded. "Do you want me to tell you some twisted heroic story? That I'm the good guy? No. I'm bad, very bad. Yes, I led the circle into a trap. That's why your mother hated me. She found out about it the day you were born."

"What?"

He laughed menacingly. "That's why she had you that day- she tried to stop me and over exerted herself. You came early, you know. Everyone was for sure that you'd die." he clenched his hands and the gesture made her question as to whether or not this was true. "But the darkness inside you, even then, saved you. Balcoin blood is hard to rid of, you should be lucky. We withstand most spells too."

Tears threatened to fall onto her cheeks, and she stopped breathing momentarily to stop them. "Did you even love my mother?"

"I can't tell you whether I had feelings for her, child. Maybe I did once... Before I let my true power show. Before I learned that the world is cruel and twisted. When I learned that for us, we have to do everything to survive."

"You never cared, did you?"

John Blackwell broadened his shoulders and turned around completely, letting Cassie catch sight of his face. It was rough from the years of wear and tear and a long scar lined from his chin down his neck. His eyes, although darkness loomed inside the pupils, seemed tired and so endlessly determined.

"I was ignorant of the truth back then." he answered, glancing at the boat in utter dismay. "I thought that if I loved someone then maybe people would stop dying. That maybe this evil that kept growing despite me caring about others would just... Disappear." he made a hand motion and spit out every word. It made her uneasy. "I cared once. But it made me weak."

"So it doesn't matter that I'm your daughter?"

He chuckled darkly. "I have another child as well, surely you must know that."

Cassie clenched her jaw. Yes, Jake had told her weeks after he'd come back to Chance Harbor. It had happened right after they'd had sex- she remembered every detail because she was so hurt, so angry that he'd kept it from her.

_Right now Cassie was lying next to the one boy who seemed to keep her coming right back. She knew that Adam was hurt when she'd chosen Jake- but the fact that he seemed so caught up that the whole 'written in the stars' thing was real was just ridiculous. Don't get her wrong, Cassie cared about Adam. But she cared for Jake, too. Immensely so. With Adam, her life seemed too normal... It was a typical romance. And with Jake... It was all consuming and wildfire. It was something special; something that burned from within and radiated on the surface so brightly that it was hard to miss. _

_There'd been another reason as to why she didn't feel that way with Adam. It was Diana. Cassie was her friend and as much as she hated to admit it- it took a short while to grow close and feel safe with Diana Meade. That's just the way things were. And Diana loved Adam so much that Cassie didn't want to be the reason for their unhappiness. As far as Cassie knew, Adam was lucky to have a person as gentle, kind and loving as Diana waiting in the wings. _

_So she let him go. Cassie looked at the stars and rearranged them somehow. She was not going to the one to destroy their true love. Besides, sometimes destinies have to be rewritten._

_So here she was, looking at the ceiling in her bedroom as Jake stroked her arm calmly. They'd just taken the monumental step of consummating their official relationship. It was... Perfect. Absolutely perfect. "Hmm." she breathed, closing her eyes. _

_He chuckled lightly. "You okay there?"_

_She smiled and nodded. "I'm just thinking about how things turn out for the better."_

_Jake kissed the top of her head. "Oh?"_

_"I trust you, Jake." she stated softly. "As much as the rest of the circle protested- I still and will always trust you."_

_"It took a while to earn your trust, so thank you." he replied. "I swear to you that I won't make you regret doing so."_

_"Just, no more secrets, okay?" Cassie said, opening her eyes and angling her head to look at him._

_He frowned slightly, shying away just a bit. _

_"What?" she asked, confused by his answer._

_Jake looked away and sighed. "There's something I haven't told you yet. Something important."_

_She sat up quickly. "What is it? What's wrong?"_

_"The night I left with the hunters... Isaac mentioned something peculiar about the circle."_

_She blinked._

_"He told me that you weren't the only one with Balcoin blood."_

_Her fingers grew numb and she opened her mouth, words failing to form. "What are you saying?"_

_"Cassie, John Blackwell fathered another child. You have a half-sibling within your circle."_

_Her jaw went slack, eyes blinking away in shock. There wasn't.. There couldn't be... Why the hell did he keep this vital piece of information from her?_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" she answered._

_His clear colored eyes stared at her solemnly. "I didn't want to hurt you."_

_"Hurt me?" she got up, going to the corner where clothes lay messily and grabbed his hoodie, throwing it at him. "You hurt me by not telling me!"_

_"Cassie," he protested._

_She shook her head stubbornly. "Get out!"_

''I know." she said softly. "But that doesn't make me any less of your daughter."

"I suppose. You were born before my other child- I presume that's why you developed a stronger upbringing."

"I didn't know I was a witch until I moved back here." she stated.

He raised a brow. "Pity. You could've been as strong, if not stronger, than me. After all, you come from Balcoin _and _Blake magic."

"Don't change the subject." she spat, edging closer to him. "I need answers. I need to know what happened here sixteen year ago."

Her father glanced at the burned sides of the metal boats. He sighed, as if remembering. "Ah, yes. That so called 'dreadful' day. I found it more inconvenient than anything, really."

"A lot of people died that day. Diana's mom, Adam's mom, Faye's father... Nick and Jake's parents. They all died because you betrayed them."

"They were foolish enough to try and bargain with the hunters. They were the ones willing to let me die. I know for a fact that Ethan Conant wanted me dead so he could have your mother."

"He had his wife. There's no motive for him!"

"He was selfish! He was the selfish bastard who led everyone else into this trap! If anything, it's that drunk's fault all this happened."

She licked her lips and shook her head furiously. "Stop it! Why can't you just tell me what happened? Why does everyone who was there have to hide the truth?" she could feel her blood beginning to boil. "Just tell me the truth! I deserve to know!"

John Blackwell never let down. He sighed and shook his head. "There are darker and twisted things in the world Cassie. Things you just can't handle right now. And as much as I hate to do this to you..." he fished for something in his coat pocket.

Cassie swallowed. "What are you doing?"

There was something shiny in his hand. His fist was curled around it but it looked kind of like the medallion she was currently wearing. "You can't know anything right now- it's not time yet." he murmured something and suddenly she felt nauseated. Her eyes closed and she felt herself sway before falling to her knees.

Her heart raced. "Why are you...?"

"Because it's just the way things are. Goodbye, Cassie Blake."

Then she was sucked into the unholy darkness.

* * *

><p>Cassie awoke hours later in her bed. Jake was sitting beside her, a concerned look plastered on his face.<p>

She tried to sit up but his hands held her back down. "Take it easy."

"Ugh," she moaned, closing her eyes. "What happened?"

His brows scrunched together. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head slowly.

"You passed out and John Blackwell got away. I found you a while later on the dock. You looked so pale, are you feeling okay?"

Cassie nodded slowly. "I-I'm fine. But he got away... He didn't tell me what I wanted to know."

"I figured he wouldn't."

There was silence before she shifted slightly. "You were right about it all. I shouldn't have gone."

Jake pursed his lips and shifted his own eyes from the wall to her face. "Sort of wish I hadn't been,"

She outstretched her arms in a welcoming manner and he obediently went to her. Now they were in an intimate embrace, nothing too strong, but meaningful all the while. "But you were." she finally murmured. "I'm sorry about putting the circle in danger; about putting you in danger."

"I can take care of myself, Cassie." he answered softly, eyes closing slowly. He felt at peace when she held him like this.. It was a form of touch that only a maternal figure would do- something he'd been unfortunately deprived of as a child. "You're good at this."

Her brows knit together in confusion. "What?"

"I meant the embrace. It's not surprising that you have maternal instincts."

Cassie's face flushed and she tried not to smile, momentarily pushing aside the sour aspects of the previous event. "I guess I'm just a natural or something."

He sighed. "You'll be a great mother."

Cassie froze slightly. She knew it was just casual talk but the fact that he would say something like that so out of the blue... It made her kind of nervous for the future. After all, the thought of having kids had honestly never, ever occurred to her before. "What brought this on?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was just noticing how loving you can be sometimes and here we are, talking about maternal instincts."

"Maternal instincts," Cassie mumbled sourly. This conversation was starting to vaguely remind her of her mother and the fact that she never told her the truth about her father and magic. "Where were you when I was talking to Blackwell?"

He sighed. "I was handling something with Adam."

Her eyebrow arched. "Oh?"

Jake shifted so he was out of the embrace and looking at her face, his elbow propping him up on the bed. "Don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" Cassie cautioned slowly.

"I punched Adam."

"What?" she reacted quickly. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Cassie- he slept with Diana and he's judging me for being with you!"

"That doesn't sound like Adam." Cassie stated sharply. There was no way that after everything that had happened today that her circle would be falling apart.

"He's telling me I'm the bad guy because I'm intervening with fate. But then he goes and sleeps with Diana who's gullible enough to believe that it was because he's in love with her."

"He does love Diana." she countered.

"I never said he didn't love her. I said that he wasn't _in_ love with her." he watched as Cassie blinked slowly, trying to process everything he was telling her. "I was sick and tired of him being the hypocrite that I just snapped. I know it was wrong."

Her blonde locks covered her face as she looked down. Her shoulders slumped and for the first time since her mom died, Cassie let herself be driven by pure tears. Her chest heaved twice before she broke out in silent, subtle sobs. "I can't believe I let the circle fall apart."

Jake's arms wrapped around her tightly even though he didn't know what to do exactly. He'd never stayed long enough to watch a girl cry but just watching Cassie it broke his heart. "Don't cry." he said meekly.

She shook her head. "Ever since I came here I've slowly started losing myself. I though that maybe if I found my father I'd find some piece of me again." she leaned against him and settled her sobs. "But look where that's gotten the circle. They're all in danger and there's no way to protect ourselves because we can't cooperate. And my father.. He's out there and he knows where I am- he'll probably end up killing us."

"Stop thinking like that!" he exclaimed desperately. He clutched her arms and held his forehead to hers. "Do you remember what I told you that night at the fundraiser?"

"You mean the night you left me for the hunters?" she hissed.

He ignored her pessimistic comment and kept going. "I told you that when I'd talked to Nick, he had said you were strong- sad, yes. Like the person who'd just had a tragedy in her life but kept seeing the light of day in order to keep going. You were, and still are, strong- you're a survivor, Cassie Blake. No matter what happens, you always survive. And believe me, you'll survive this. _We'll_ survive this."

"What if we can't? What if I lose myself the way my dad did in dark magic? Jake, it's slowly consuming me from the inside out. I can't stop it and every moment I feel it creeping underneath my skin, waiting for it to _erupt_ into this dark explosion."

He swallowed and for a moment, the look in her eyes frightened him a bit. No, he wasn't scared for himself but for her safety. "You're a good person, Cassie. That'll never happen."

She bared her teeth, frustrated now. "Says the guy who kept telling me over and over that turning to the darkness was what I needed to protect myself!" she flung herself out of her bed and tugged her boots on quickly, regardless of his protests. "Well, this is exactly what I'm doing, Jake! I'm letting my anger drive me. All the rage from my father, the circle, you... It's suffocating me and I just... I just-" she gasped, her eyes widening as she realized what was happening. She was having a panic attack- that or she was profoundly crazy.

Jake acted quickly and held her face between his hands in an iron grip. She couldn't control her limbs as she flailed her hands pathetically, trying to find an escape to the blur in her eyes. But it never happened. She faintly heard his muffled demands to 'keep breathing' as she started to lose her complete hold on consciousness. He murmured something in her ear and within the next few seconds the world started returning back to normal. Finally, she just leaned against him as he held her tightly.

"Cassie, I don't like these faints you're having." he said softly. "Are you okay... Physically?"

"I'm fine." she responded weakly. Her small hands slowly distanced him away and she glared at the wall. "I need to be alone for a bit. I need to go."

He shook his head. "You're not okay. I'm not comfortable leaving you alone."

"I'm a big girl, Jake. I can take care of myself." she shot, grabbing her jacket and moving to her bedroom door. Holding the handle, she glanced at him. "Don't follow me and lock the door when you leave."

* * *

><p>The firewood had obviously just burnt out. Cassie was alone in the woods, the only sounds coming from the wind and the way the leaves rustled violently. Her hair kept getting in the way of her vision and she tried not to yell out her frustrations.<p>

She was stuck. She had no plan- no way to protect those she cared about. And her father... Why had he knocked her unconscious?

_What the hell was he hiding?_

She breathed out slowly as she stared at the tiny little piece of wood that still glowed. Focusing on it shortly, it sparked and turned into a small flame, the fire dancing its way rapidly across the remains of the rest of the wood, a small fire producing in a matter of seconds.

Cassie could feel the dark magic creeping from her insides to her fingertips. It wasn't a good feeling but it wasn't unpleasant either. She'd been feeling it for weeks now and she hadn't tried to stop it. She was ashamed to admit that she'd given up making boundaries to a part of her that was so obviously dominant. The good witch inside Cassie Blake had long been silenced- not gone- just hidden in the darkest and loneliest of corners inside her mind. She only made an appearance when it pertained to Jake.

Jake.

He cared about her on another level that Adam couldn't. She knew it was danger messing with fate but she felt so connected to him. It made her laugh whenever she would think of their relationship as soulmates. Could that trump something written in the stars?

But he was ignorant to the truth. He still thought that she could fend off the evil within- he was wrong. It was eating away at her and she hated lying to him but she couldn't stop it. Every single moment she thought of those who'd caused harm a flame of anger would spark inside her, tempting itself to cause havoc on all those around her.

And it wasn't like she hadn't killed before. She had. She killed that hunter that was going to kill Diana that Halloween night. She had almost strangled Adam and almost killed that physic that had ultimately betrayed them.

I'm no good. I can't stop what's coming- but I sure as hell can fight.

Cassie gripped tightly onto the cold, old metal of the medallion. This was her fathers but she claimed rights to it now. It spoke to her in a way that excited and scared her half to death. She could use this to defend herself and her circle.

It was a promise. Something that she kept repeating to herself internally.

_I will protect my circle. No matter what it takes to do so. I will not be the victim anymore- I choose not to be. I will defend the circle- whatever it takes._

Even if it means giving up what matters the most? Like love? Like yourself? To protect the power of the circle?

She bit her lip. She hated her moral side sometimes and wished she had permanently gotten rid of the good Cassie.

_Whatever it takes._

* * *

><p>Well, tell me what you think of it by reviewing! It makes me all fuzzy inside and motivates me to keep writing!<p>

-Fanatic4Fiction :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Circle. **

Chapter 2! Sorry if there's any mistakes in it- I grew lazy and decided not to reread it :P I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The morning brought Cassie two things: an immense regret for what she was thinking about last night and the fact that it had sprout a killer migraine.<p>

She sighed, reaching over and turning off her alarm clock. The sun shone brightly through her linen curtains and she momentarily wished that her grandmother wouldn't be home.

Downstairs the front door opened violently, startling Cassie into a sitting position on her messy bed.

The hairs on her neck stood up furiously and her palms started to sweat. What if it was her father? Or the witch hunters coming after her because she set them on fire?

The medallion on her neck felt warm on her chest as she stealthily climbed out of bed and opened her bedroom door with no sound whatsoever.

The hallway was empty so she treaded carefully, afraid that any wrong step would make the floors creak. Downstairs there was rustling and the medallion felt like it was getting warmer, making Cassie wince at the uncomfortable heat.

As she peeked over the staircase, she saw that the door was open wide, the wind outside chaotically scattering leaves inside the house. Her eyebrows dropped and she sighed, standing straight up and walking nonchalantly down to shut the door.

But that wasn't what happened.

One moment she laughed at herself for thinking it was somebody here to kill her as she shut the door and then there was a fragment of pure terror as she felt a hand yank her backwards roughly.

The medallion was immensely hot now on her bare chest and she screamed, reaching quickly to yank on the chain. She didn't care where it flew but she tossed it aside as her hand reached for her chest. It hurt so bad.

"Cassie, it's me!"

Her eyes focused on the figure with blond hair that stood in her doorway. Her migraine throbbed erratically.

"What to hell are you doing in here, Jake?" she screeched, chest heaving. His hands flew up and he shook his head.

"I thought I saw someone inside from my house and the door was open-"

"It was probably the wind, Jake."

He shook his head. "Would wind really spread ash around the house?"

Her mouth parted slightly. "What?" there was a sudden alarm as she realized it was everywhere scattered around the hardwood floors.

He nodded gently. "It's on your porch too. Only witch hunters could have done this." his eyes flickered to the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

Cassie shook her head. "The medallion- it burned me."

Jake's eyes darkened slightly. He edged closer to her, his face concerned. "What have you been doing?"

Cassie gave him a blank look. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Cassie. Have you been using dark magic?"

There was an uncomfortable pause as she bent down to snatch the medallion off of the floor. Standing back up, she bit her lip.

He didn't look like he was going to let it go and Cassie sighed, cracking.

"Yes. I've been using my dark magic lately. Okay?"

She felt him grab her arm. "Do you _hear _yourself right now? Cassie, you're not you."

Cassie yanked her arm from his grasp, anger spiking through her. She knew he had a point but she was so tired of people judging her. "I know what I'm doing, Jake. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were!" he exclaimed, his eyes never leaving her face. "But I don't know if I like this whole dark magic thing. I'm glad you think you can protect the circle... But do you really want to estrange yourself from us?"

"The only person who's making this divide us is _you_. I'm perfectly fine, okay? I'm me. This," she held up the medallion so it gleamed in the sun. "This is me. It's a part of who I am. If you don't understand then please, there's the door!" she gestured behind her.

Jake ran a hand through his hair and nodded angrily. "Fine." then he rushed past her and slammed the door shut on his way out.

It took about five seconds before the guilt came crashing down her. There was a lump in her throat and she looked down, feeling a slight sting in her eyes.

_Stop it. You had a fight- a lot of couples fight. It doesn't mean anything._

She shouldn't have yelled at him like that. Cassie knew that Jake was just trying his best to look out for her. However, the fact that he himself had told her a long time ago that her dark magic was what was going to save them all... Now, he had her so confused. Who's side was he on?

Her cellphone began to buzz and she hastily grabbed it from the coffee table. "Hello?" she asked sourly.

"Cassie. This John Blackwell. If you want to talk then meet me at the docks at sunset."

There was a click and Cassie stared at her phone. She hesitated for a moment, not knowing whether or not she could trust him.

What are the odds that he'll knock you out twice in a row?

Biting her lip, she rushed upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>Jake was frustrated and confused. So utterly and undeniably confused as he entered the boathouse, a grimace plastered on his face. He took a seat and peeked over the bar.<p>

Adam materialized seconds later. "What the hell do you want?"

"That's no way to treat a customer, pretty boy." Jake responded.

The other boy sighed. "What do you want, Jake? I don't have all day."

"It's about Cassie."

Adam's lips twitched and he poured him a cup of coffee. "What about your girlfriend?" his tone made Jake want to punch him.

"Watch your tone, Conant. Just because she chose me doesn't mean you have the right to talk bad about her." he examined the steam rising from the coffee. Using a spoon to move it around, he looked at Adam with questionable eyes. "She's using dark magic."

Adam stopped his ministrations with the bar and glanced at him. "In what sense?"

"In the sense that it's taking over her."

The other boy slammed down the coffee pot. "And you decide to just now tell me this?"

"The other night was different. She knew what she was doing. But this morning- I could tell that she'd done something darker. There was a hazy look in her eyes and then she got defensive when I tried talking to her about it."

"Maybe she's just confused."

"Then she's not the only one."

There was another voice that interrupted their conversation. "Who's confused?"

Adam's eyes widened. "Diana. Hey."

The brunette smiled. Anyone could tell she was completely desperate for Adam. In fact, it was so obvious that it made Jake want to laugh at how stupid they both were.

"What are you guys arguing about now?"

Jake acted like he was preoccupied with his coffee when someone else came into the conversation. "They're arguing about Cassie. Like always."

The blond boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "For the love of all that's holy, will people stop interrupting?"

Faye smiled at Diana, who's eyes were looking a little sad again now that she realized Adam was still caught up in the Blake witch.

"Of course. Always Cassie..."

Jake sighed and looked at her doe like eyes. "Look, if you really must now- it wasn't about Adam and Cassie being 'written in the stars'. It was about her dark magic."

Diana's eyebrows scrunched together. "Dark magic? Is Cassie practicing dark magic?"

"Twenty-four seven." Faye commented enviously.

"We have to stop this." Diana stated.

Jake held a hand up. "Unless you want to cause even more trouble and drama, I highly suggest you let me take care of it. She'll come around eventually."

"Eventually." Diana repeated, unconvinced. "Look, Jake. This is my circle-"

"Yes, I know. It's your circle because you were the one to bind it. Yes, I know that. But this is Cassie's dilemma. It's up to her, and only her, to figure out whether she wants to use dark magic."

"She's a part of my circle. It makes it my responsibility to stop this. It could end up hurting us all."

"Nothing is going to happen to you or your friends."

Adam sighed. "In other words, he wants us to leave Cassie to it."

"No." Jake said again. "I want them to leave her alone. I need you to help me get through to Cassie. She still seems to listen to you."

He looked at Diana and shrugged.

Diana looked pissed. "If you two don't care about the wellbeing of the circle, then fine. Go worry all you want about Cassie."

She turned to leave and Adam sighed heavily. "Diana, wait!"

Jake just watched as Adam went after her and kept sipping his coffee. Faye leaned up against the counter. "You just seem to bring drama with you wherever you go, don't you?"

Jake shook his head softly. "It's not something I'm proud of."

* * *

><p>The air was thick and Cassie's lungs felt like they couldn't breathe. The atmosphere around her felt... Off. It was all so hazy.<p>

Forcing her eyes open, she looked up at a wooden ceiling. Nausea took over and she tried to move and found that she couldn't. Her chest started heaving and a small whimper erupted from her throat.

She glanced at her wrists. There was rope around them so tightly wound that it was drawing blood. Cassie made a panicked noise.

_Where am I?_

She looked around and nothing seemed familiar. Nobody else was there- just her tied up in a chair and there was some smoke around her. It was very little, almost like it were an incense that smelled vaguely like sage.

"Don't try to escape- it's futile." a man appeared from behind the door. He was holding sage in his hands, shaking it so it'd make more smoke.

"W-Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?"

"I want to know where John Blackwell is."

Cassie's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Insolent girl. Tell me now or this it the last thing you'll remember before you die."

Her clear eyes blinked and she held her breath, remembering the last thing she could make out.

_The sun had finally set and Cassie watched the waves crash into the harbor. Footsteps behind her revealed that John Blackwell was here._

_"You're late." she stated blandly._

_"I had other matters to turn to before coming here. I apologize for the other night- I shouldn't have used that spell on you."_

_"I see you still have your powers." she said, turning to glare at him._

_His face was cold and he shook his head. "I don't have powers anymore, Cassie. I used another simpler medallion- it wasn't nearly as strong as the one you possess right now."_

_"Medallion? But you'd have to be a witch to use one."_

_"It was a Balcoin family medallion. Take it as another form of a crystal."_

_She stepped forward. "So you don't have powers?"_

_He shook his head again. "The Elders somehow managed to take mine away as well."_

_"That sucks." she stated. "But that doesn't explain why you were able to **sense** the medallion being activated."_

_His eyebrows furrowed and his back straightened slightly. "Who said anything about me sensing the medallion?"_

_"It was yours so it would make sense that you would feel when it was being used."_

_John chuckled darkly. "Silly Cassie. You have much to learn and no time to do so. Darling, I'm not the only one who knows about the medallion and I'm certainly not the only one who wants it."_

_The petite blonde scoffed slightly and she couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed and offended. Who did this man think he was? To Cassie, he was nothing more than a stranger. Nothing. "So that's why you came back- for the medallion's power."_

_"You're making assumptions. That characteristic is what's going to get you and your circle killed."_

_She bit her lip. "It's not my circle- It's Diana's."_

_His lips twitched. "Diana... Meade?" He started to laugh lowly and it made Cassie uncomfortable. How could he find that funny?_

_"Why the hell are you **laughing**?"_

_"Because this whole leader pretense has me in stitches. You're the leader: you come from two circle leaders therefore you're supposed to lead the circle- not Diana. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure the little girl tries to make beneficial decisions but... She's not you."_

_She raised her eyebrow tauntingly. "Not me? In what sense?"_

_"She's not powerful. She doesn't have the strength to lead this circle. But you do, my child. You have so much potential. And," he stepped forward slightly and outstretched his hand slowly. "You can have so much more if I teach you."_

_There was a moment of silence as crows filled the background. _

_"All you have to do is return the medallion to me and I can show you what you're truly capable of."_

_Cassie felt like the world stopped turning. Her clear eyes glanced from his hand to his face in repetitive patterns. It honestly made her migraine that much worse. A part of her, the good part, wanted to refuse the offer and tell it to him straight: she didn't want the power. She didn't care. She wasn't the kind of person so belittle someone as kind and gentle as Diana no matter what was predetermined._

_...Then there was the other half of her conscience. It was the darkest and sickest part that taunted her into giving in. It only saw the benefits: her own guaranteed ultimate power and asserted leadership of the circle. Willingly, she knew that the circle wouldn't object- morally, she wasn't so sure. But in a way, it kind of ignited her hunger for authority. Hell, Cassie was tired of being the girl everyone always pushes over because she's the last to know about witchcraft. She's tired of Faye making fun of her and tired of Adam always trying to make her look like a saint when she wasn't. She was sick of Diana always telling her everything would be okay and the fact that she felt stupid whenever the brunette talked to her like she was a baby. _

_She was angry._

_Angry at herself for feeling jealous- angry for thirsting the sweet warm feeling of power. Pure and undiluted power. It could all be hers. _

_She still shouldn't have done what she did then. It was just… Evil. The darkness within seemed to blacken her heart and mind as she cautiously took off the medallion from around her neck. There was a moment of hesitation before she handed it to him. The medal of the object seemed to glisten in recognition of its previous owner. A seagull nearby broke the endless silence and Cassie's breath hitched at the realization that she'd made a grave mistake._

_Her father seemed to notice her shock because he smiled like the Cheshire cat. Her heart beat rapidly as she swallowed in the guilt. _

_"I think you should go now, Cassie. Before they find you- before they find me."_

_She blinked twice before turning on her heels and hightailing it out of there. Her boots clanked against the wooden planks of the dock and her hair danced in the icy wind. When she reached her car, her chest heaved once before she could even open the door. She reached for her keys and…._

Nothing. Everything after that was like a memory erased from her brain. It was as if there was a glitch on the way from point 'A' to point 'B'. Cassie licked her lips impatiently. It wasn't like she could defend herself- she no longer possessed the medallion that emphasized her power. Now she was hogtied and on the verge of death: twice in one week. It had to be a new record.

_If I knew it would be this hard to be a witch… I never would have even agreed to bind the damn circle in the first place!_

"I don't know where he is." she stated at last.

The hunter didn't look convinced. "Well, it seems we have a tough little demon here. I suppose we'll have to use… Extreme measures to get the information we want out of you."

Another man appeared holding a liquid substance and it made Cassie nervous and so, so afraid.

So this was it. She'd die tonight. The man picked up what looked like a metal rod and dipped that into the liquid. After that he held it up to examine it and smiled sinisterly. Cassie squirmed as he edged closer. With one hand, he caught her arm from wiggling and roughly pressed the rod into the skin of her arms. Cassie felt the liquid begin to sizzle and burn her skin. It hurt. Oh, it hurt.

There wasn't anything to be certain of anymore as Cassie's thoughts were blinded by the excruciating pain.

* * *

><p>The seconds seemed to trudge on longer than expected as Jake paced back and forth just outside the abandoned house. Cassie wasn't answering his calls and she wasn't here. Nobody had heard anything from her and honestly? It was beginning to worry Jake to no end. He was just coming up with the possible whereabouts of his renegade girlfriend when a shadowy figure caught his eye. It came from inside the house but he knew nobody else from the circle was there anymore- it was just him after Adam got all pissy about whether or not to go to drastic measures and find Cassie. (Which in turn was starting to royally piss off Jake. Who did Adam think he was to overstep the boundaries when it came to his girlfriend?)<p>

Stealthily walking inside the house, his eyes spanned the perimeter. There was nothing in plain sight but he had a queasy feeling forming from the pit of his stomach. It was unfortunate when he started feeling this way, mainly because whenever he did have a queazy feeling, bad omens always, always followed.

There was a creak in the floor and the next thing he knew, Jake was pinned up against a wall. The attacker seemed like he was past his middle ages and looked fierce and furious. It was those eyes- the cold and utter emptiness inside that caught his attention. Only one person he'd ever seen had those kinds of eyes. It was the genetic makeup of a killer. So this was him. This was the infamous John Blackwell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake raged, pushing him away easily.

John huffed slightly. "Who are you?"

"Jake. You're one of the reasons why my parents are dead."

"I didn't murder your parents."

"I said you were_ one_ of the main reasons. Not that you did it all on your own." he retorted. The man ceased his hold on the boy and sighed.

"I see boundaries no longer matter to teenagers," he gestured to the house. "This was my place."

"Yeah- I figured." he paused slightly, glancing at the mysterious man in front of him. He looked ragged and worn out- the way a p burned out prodigy would look like. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to retrieve my medallion. You of all people should know that it's rightfully mine, anyway."

Pause.

"Wait- you talked to Cassie today?"

The man nodded faintly. "Well, unless you know some other method of getting what belongs to me from a runaway child…."

"What are you talking about?" Jake pressed, agitation evident in his tone. He didn't want to go round and round like a carrousel conversation. He just wanted answers. "Tell me where Cassie is."

"She skipped out after handing me the medallion. She looked rather upset if you ask me."

"I didn't ask how she looked; I demanded where she is."

The man chuckled darkly and stared at the growing plants by the window sill. "A couple of hunters took her. There was nothing I could do."

Now, Jake wasn't such a violent guy by design. But after hearing the pathetic words coming out of this man's mouth, he couldn't help but feel negative emotions towards this narcissistic man. Anger became rage. His frustration became clear desperation because Cassie just kept slipping out of his grasp- not that he was surprised or anything. He'd known for a while now that this was coming: he'd pretty much predicted it the way any normal person would say that it's going to rain later. (He always rolled his eyes at this- it was so stupid.)

Cassie just kept slipping away. Slowly but surely and it was pissing him off that he couldn't do anything about it. He could try, but that never meant that it worked. In a way, he felt like a giant failure because no matter how much he tried to protect the girl he loved, he just couldn't seem to do it right.

_If words could kill…_

"Where is she?" he demanded, hissing his words slightly.

Blackwell cleared his throat. Gathering his bearing and giving in, he let out a breath he'd been holding far too long. "The docks. They've got her by the docks."

Jake didn't need to hear anymore as he bolted out the door in search for Cassie.

* * *

><p>Agony.<p>

That's basically the only word that could ever purely describe the state Cassie Blake was in. The hunters had stopped long ago but the immense burning continued to seep through her skin. She didn't really know why this kept happening to her; somehow she always ended up hogtied and needing someone to rely on.

But not this time.

Nobody even knew where she was and for the first time ever, Cassie regretted keeping secrets.

_I should've told Jake- anybody… If I hadn't been so hotheaded in the first place…._

Shaking her arm, she winced at the searing burn pulsating through her veins. The cuts on her wrists were excruciatingly uncomfortable and it made it hard to think clearly.

_Find a way… You have to get out of here!_

Her eyes looked frantically for a solution. Other than a faint blue reflection of the water outside, the dark wooden framing was all there was to even look at. There just wasn't anything in this barren shack that was remotely useful. With a growing desperation, Cassie let out a wail- not audible enough for anyone outside to hear.

This was it. She would die tonight.

She bit her lip, her mind replaying all of the events that had happened. All of the hurt, all of the anger that she mustered up when her father betrayed her only amplified her dark magic's fury. It was the strangest and most euphoric sensation ever. The bold, dark power seemed to grow thick in her veins, making her heart pump erratically. There weren't many instances when she'd felt this way: the first was when she burned up that witch hunter on Halloween. The next was when she'd lost all hope while buried beneath the earth- when she'd felt mother nature sucking the life out of her.

Cassie could have stopped the evil from within… But then it would make her weak. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, concentrating on what she wanted the most: freedom.

Vaguely she could feel her mind beginning to ache so bad and her reason begin to fade away. She imagined a bright light that blinded her way until there was nothing left.

There was a thud as the ropes from her wrists came undone and hit the wooden floor.

Heavy footsteps broke her moment of victory. "Witch! You've undone the ropes!"

Her head snapped to the voice and she was blinded by her rage. It was like a milky film covered her eyes and her eyes were wide open. Nothing stopped her from making him erupt in bright flames. He screamed; yes, he screamed in undiluted agony but it only fueled her.

_I'm killing him….._

She didn't quit.

_...I'm exactly the reason why they're persecuting us in the first place- I'm cruel. I shouldn't. Be. Alive._

The good Cassie was trying to shove aside her selfishness. But darkness wouldn't give way. Instead, it roared in greater magnitude.

"Stop!"

There was the faint creak of a door and her head turned slightly in its direction. The familiar figure sparked her last remainder of good hope.

"Jake?" she croaked. The film in her eyes ceased and her eyes closed warily.

The blond boy moved swiftly to her as soon as he saw her tied to the chair. "Hey- look, I'll get you out of here but we have to be quick."

"What? How?" she asked incoherently. She noticed his headstrong determination when his forehead crinkled a bit.

When he finally did look her over, he hissed at the red marks on her wrists. "Damn them."

Cassie sighed. His arms circled around her and the next thing she knew, she was being carried out.

"Cassie- stay awake. I don't know how badly you're hurt." Jake pressed on. She could feel the haste pace he was keeping all the while trying to make no sound whatsoever.

She groaned softly as the cool air hit her bare wounds that would undoubtedly scar her wrists. It burned slowly, as if making it a reminder of her stupid mistake. "It hurts…"

"I know, I know." he said. "But I need you to stay awake, please."

"Where are the rest of them?"

"Gone."

Cassie nodded softly. "I'm sorry."

Jake gave her a quick glance before looking forward again. "For?"

"For lying to you- for thinking I was strong enough to do this."

"We'll talk about this later, I have to get you out of here first."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, her vision blurring slightly. There was an igneous sensation at the back of her mind but she paid it no mind at the moment.

She should have.

* * *

><p>So...? What'd you think? Don't forget to review! If you do then I'll bake you some virtual cookies!<p>

-Fanatic4Fiction :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Circle nor its characters.**

**So, I apologize for the longest wait in the history of waits. I know- I hate them but sometimes they happen. Anyway, the season finale of TVD was OMG worthy. TSC (series) finale was shocking- it amazes me how much a character can change. I'm sure some of you may have heard that apparently the CW has cancelled TSC and it will not return in the fall (But HoD does which is effing stupid). My heart literally broke. But, we'll always have that one in a million chance that another network may pick it up or something... Just hoping! But to ease my pain, I will write like the wind. **

Enough ranting, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>The alley was cold, dark, and so alone. If Cassie didn't know any better, she could've sworn that her father was just merely out to get her.<em>

_A large man silhouette appeared near the dead end of the alley. "It's about time you showed. I was starting to get iffy."_

_She scowled. "You're lucky I even considered about meeting you here. It seems like every time we meet I end up getting hog-tied and helpless."_

_"Whether you let yourself be the victim isn't up to me, Cassie." he paused and took a sharp breath. "I called you here because I wanted to… Apologize for being such a burden on you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, I care. You're my flesh and blood and I want to be here for you-"_

_"Stop!" Cassie interrupted. "Just please… Stop. You don't get to say those things to me… Ever. Got it?"_

_"You can't tell me not to care about you. Cassie, you are my daughter. My child. You. Are. Mine."_

_"No! I'm not!" Cassie shouted. There was a faint ringing in her ears and a slight pain at the back of her head. There was a faint blur in her vision._

_His back straightened. "It's time you grow out of your ignorance, Cassie. Because if you want to survive- you're going to have to kill. The world isn't all about chanting and dancing around a campfire with flowers in your hair."_

_"Stop it!" her voice echoed in the distance. There was a gust of wind and she watched him stumble backwards a bit. The blur in her eyes grew more prominent and she could no longer ignore the fact that she couldn't breathe properly._

_His hand came down across her face, ceasing the wind and making Cassie gasp in shock and horror. "What did they do?"_

_"I can't breathe… I-I can't-"_

Her vision warped and she awoke in sweat. Jake's head snapped up from his side of the bed and he grabbed both sides of her face, concern stricken on his features.

"Cassie?"

Her clear eyes were wide as she gave him an empty stare.

_What the hell…._ "Hey, please. Say something!" his hands moved down to her shoulders and he shook her gently. "Cassie!"

There was a snap in her head and she was jerked back into sanity. She let out an audible gasp. "Oh my god."

"What the hell just happened?"

She looked at him with worried eyes. "Jake- I… I should've listened to you. You were right. John Blackwell's just using me for my dark magic."

The blond boy stared at her. He was afraid to move his eyes away from her, fearing something might just take her away from him. "How do you know?"

"I had a dream- it felt like he was just reaching out to my subconsciousness. The scary part was, I couldn't control it."

He frowned. "What?"

"My dark magic. I-I felt it choke me."

"It choked you? Why would it- you haven't been-" he swallowed. "You aren't making any sense. Cassie, you told me-"

The blonde girl sighed, shaking her head. "I've been lying to you the whole time."

Jake's eyes seemed to pierce beyond her. He removed his hands from her. "You've been using nothing but dark magic since that night you let yourself get captured," he paused slightly and took in a breath. "This is all my fault."

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "No, it's not. Jake, this was my decision not to rely on the circle's magic. I tapped into my own power."

"Because I told you it was the only way to protect yourself and defeat the witch hunters!" he shot up off the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is my fault. I let you believe that this darkness inside of you was the only way to be safe. I shouldn't have said anything!"

"You were trying to protect me, Jake!"

"Yeah, and look where that's gotten you, Cassie! You're practically being poisoned by your _own _magic!"

Cassie removed the covers from herself and stood up to face him. She could tell he was reaching a panic mode and it frightened her more than her dark magic ever could. "Hey, please, calm down. Just calm down," she whispered in a soothing voice. After about a few seconds, he seemed to regain his bearings. Her hand caressed his face and he leaned into it, his eyes shutting tightly.

"I'm sorry I freaked. It was the wrong move."

She tried to smile. "Yes, it was."

"I just can't help but feel guilty. Cassie, I pushed you to do this when I should have been seeing what's been happening to you."

"Shh. I'm fine now. It was just a nightmare- those things happen."

"I'm sorry."

Cassie shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. Jake, I love you." he tried to turn his face away but she wouldn't let him. "Hey, hey! Listen to me. I'm here. I'm fine and I love you. Now, stop acting like this because there's nothing you should feel guilty about."

"I love you, Cassie. But I can't watch you lose yourself because of this."

She pulled away so they were no longer touching. "I'm not losing myself," she repeated stubbornly.

I'm not, right? she echoed.

Jake looked away. "This isn't the same anymore- you have these moments when you black out. You lose focus and all I see is this empty shell that destroys everything in its path."

Cassie's shoulders slumped and she moved herself so she wasn't facing him. "You're not exaggerating, are you?"

"No."

She stared emptily at the wall she was facing. This just couldn't be happening… Was Cassie really losing the parts of herself that made her _her?_

_I- I knew what I was getting into…_

Another part deep within seemed to tease her manically. _**And you chose to pay the price at any cost- you chose this. You chose to turn to the darkness- the side that has all the power.**_

_The hunters haven't bothered the circle- just me because I have you!_

The stinging at the back of her head returned forcefully and she closed her eyes quickly. Dark Cassie seemed the laugh even more as the Good Cassie began to shift further away in hiding. She was afraid, undoubtedly and foremost afraid of her darker half. This was what it wanted, it wanted to take over her.

_Dark magic is strong- but at a great cost… And I let it happen. I'm not going to give in though… I can't-_

Jake shifted and watched as Cassie's small frame began to convulse. Alarmed, he shot up off the bed and tried to steady her without really trying to make it worse. His heart raced in fear as he watched the girl he loved shake and not respond to any of his pleas.

_**You no longer possess the power to put up a fight, silly girl. I'm taking the reigns from here on.**_

_Don't you dare-!_

The abyss the Good Cassie was sent into was shut tightly as Dark Cassie breathed, letting the power of authority sink in. This was it: there was no turning back. And although she still retained all of her characteristics, there was an edgier aura she gave off now that she'd given herself completely over to the darkness. Good Cassie's characteristic of compassion was gone. She was still herself… She could still make decisions, but there it was: the need to make others feel pain. To make them fear her. To respect her. And she done with the Hunters' crap because the next time she encountered them, someone was going to disappear forever.

"Cassie?" Jake cautioned. He watched her convulsing body stop and her chest rise and fall. Her back straightened and she slowly opened her eyes. "Cassie." he repeated.

She looked at him calmly. "I'm fine," she stated blandly. Pushing her body upward, she got off the bed and grabbed her Book of Shadows. Turning to face him slightly, her lips curved upwards. "But I think we have to settle this Witch Hunter problem."

The hair at the back of his neck stood straight and Jake found it difficult to speak. Only a minute ago she had been vulnerable and had scared the living hell out of him… Now? Well, now she was up and running the entire show. It took him a second to notice the different glint in her clear eyes- once solemn now cold and calculating. Whatever had happened in those moments… Cassie had done something. She must've flipped a switch from conflicted to full blown power hungry.

_Just go along with it. Everything has a way out- even this._

* * *

><p>"Has anyone else noticed Cassie's weird behavior?" Faye interjected, stirring her hot coffee.<p>

Melissa's dark eyes shifted to her calmly. "She's just going through a lot of stuff right now, Faye. What with her devil dad coming back from the dead…"

"Still."

The darker of the two squirmed slightly in their chair. "Faye, do you think Diana wants Adam back even after she broke up with him?"

Faye gave her a strange look. "Why are you asking me? You know I don't like getting in the middle of their preppy drama. Besides, even if she did want to get back together with him, she'd be the one who had to solve it. Not us."

"She's just been really distant since the séance we called a couple of days ago. It's weird and so not Diana."

"She'll be fine, she always is." Faye sighed, sipping her coffee. "She always is."

Melissa bit her lip as she stared into her cup. The steam was beginning to settle and a feeling of nostalgia overtook her. "I guess I just know how she feels… Not having the guy you love with you is so hurtful. Maybe I feel bad for her."

Faye sighed again sadly, "Melissa… Don't beat yourself up from that. I know it hurts but life goes on."

"But Nick's life didn't." Melissa croaked. She felt her breath hitch and her eyes stung a bit. "Sorry, sorry. I-I just need to be alone right now, okay?"

Faye watched Melissa get up abruptly and clutch her jacket closely. "Melissa, don't go!"

However, Melissa didn't want to hear Faye's mediocre protests. Instead, she picked up her bearing and walked out of the café and into the cold street wind. The icy weather stung her face and she was sure her cheeks were flushed red now in response.

When did life get so damn complicated?

Melissa had always known who she was before Cassie had moved to town. She thought of herself as a rather reserved girl who sometimes surprised people with her edgy attitude. Although she wasn't as out-going as Faye or as protected as Diana, Melissa was anything but a coward. Then she'd hit puberty and all of a sudden guys began to notice her. But she didn't care; she only wanted one boy's attention.

Nick had started noticing her around the summer before junior year. It was after Adam and Diana had rounded them up and explained what they were- that she was a witch. She supposed that was why Nick liked her; they had witchcraft as a common thing. They had an… Amazing couple of months together (secretly of course). In fact, he was the first guy she'd ever been with in where it made her heart ache just to miss him.

_I miss him._ she thought softly, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted. She didn't care; she needed to get away from all of the memories. From everything that reminded her of Nick.

What Melissa really needed right now was a distraction; anything to get a relief from life.

* * *

><p>Wood creaked as John Blackwell walked up the steps of his abandoned house to find the Armstrong boy sitting poisely on the chair by the window. His structure was rigid and he could tell it had something to do with his daughter.<p>

"What now? I can't mentor you, boy."

Jake gave a sound that could only be taken as a disapproval. "I don't want your help, bastard. I want to know what you did to Cassie."

John's gave suddenly turned cautious. "What's going on with her? Did something happen?"

"Yeah- her dark magic happened."

"You'll have to elaborate more than that, Jake. I can't read minds just yet."

The boy stood up and ran a hand through his blond hair. "I was wish Cassie this morning after she'd had a nightmare. She said her dark magic was turning against her."

"I told her to stop."

"Yeah, so did I. But the weird part was… Something shifted inside of her. It's like, something clicked and now there's this look in her eyes-"

"Stop right there." the older man commanded. Jake shut his mouth to let him interrupt. "Are you insinuating that Cassie, my daughter, has turned off the switch? That her Balcoin blood now runs ever so potent?"

"Well, yes."

The man chuckled without humor. "I honestly don't see the problem."

In that instant, Jake's hands clutched Blackwell's collar in a death grip. He stepped forward and pinned him against the old banister. "Blackwell, don't play this shit with me! I want answers," he further pushed him against the solid wall. "What's happening to Cassie?"

His eyes shifted and he held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, I'll tell but get your grimy hands off of me,"

Jake let go and stood there; waiting for Blackwell to give him an answer- any answer so he could so desperately help Cassie.

"You said that Cassie confined in you that her dark magic turned against her- correct?"

The boy nodded once.

"And, as you've hinted, she was practicing solo magic with you knowing, after she'd promised not to do so?"

Again he nodded.

John sighed, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a Book of Shadows- but by the look of the black slick leather, Jake could already tell that it belonged solely to the Balcoin family.

Hands trembling, Blackwell opened up the latch and turned to a crisp page. He gingerly handed the book over to the boy standing in front of him.

Jake carefully grabbed it, his eyes alternating between Cassie's father and the old piece of literature. Finally, his eyes settled on the said page. It was a sort of diagram. There an intricate design right smack dab in the middle, surrounded numerous times in a circle that expanded in different directions so it looked like a swirl design. Odd lines connected to the circles in all directions and to be honest, just looking at it gave him a mild migraine.

"What the hell am I suppose to be looking for?"

"The markings on this page explain that all descendents of the original dark family have the possibility to completely give themselves over to the seduction of power. And it explains that if a witch were to do so, well, then there's no turning back."

Jake blinked once. "What does that even mean?"

John let out a long breath. There really wasn't anything worse than trying to explain something so serious to an incompetent teenager. "What it means, Mr. Armstrong is that your girlfriend lusts for power. What can I say, it's in our blood."

"Are you insinuating that Cassie is evil, now?"

He shook his head. "Essentially, they remain the same person- but their morals are somewhat corrupted. If you were to give the choice of saving the circle vs. saving a loved one- the witch would choose the power of the circle over the loved one. In this state, Cassie is willing to give anything up to protect herself and her circle from the Hunters, or any threat for that matter."

"So she's still… Cassie?"

"Essentially. Unless…"

Jake's eyebrow shot up in suspicion. "Unless what?"

Blackwell's eyes turned wary. "Unless possession is involved."

* * *

><p>The feeling of power was adrenaline pinching. It gave Cassie a sort of drunken stupor- the good kind, if that's how you would look at it.<p>

Right now, she was on her way to the abandoned house after she'd shot everyone a text saying to meet her there and that it was urgent.

Oh yes, it was very urgent. If her transformation meant anything, it was that her patience had grown very thin. She wasn't going to sit there and baste herself in sauce and wait for the hunters to make their move. No, Cassie would end them soon enough.

Her boots clicked as she climbed the stairs. With the blink of an eye, the door swung open and smashed loudly against the wall adjoining it.

Most of the circle members were already there waiting for her arrival. Adam's face was contorted in what could only be taken as him having a bad day. Diana was looking at her feet- obviously still in love with him, Faye rolled her eyes like she always did and Melissa had looked like she'd been crying.

Only Jake was missing.

A bit of anger spiked from within her. Who was he to ignore her when here she was, ever so faithful to him since they'd begun their relationship? It seemed a bit one-sided how whenever he called a meeting, she was there and now that she called one, he'd failed to grace her with his presence.

"Thanks for coming, guys."

"What do you want, blondie? I've got things to do," Faye grumbled. Cassie pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, looking to the rest of the members.

"I think we should come up with a plan; a trap to lure and get rid of the Hunters for good. I don't know about you guys but I'm so sick and tired of waiting for them to attack us again. Remember that next time we won't be so lucky. Evan has grown stronger and I just don't think we're strong enough if one us gets kidnapped."

"Honey, the only person they've ever managed to kidnap, three times already, is you. So the liability problem lies with you. Now, stop pretending like you're Miss Little Witch Queen- Diana is the leader of the circle and as much as I hate that, she makes the calls, not you."

Cassie clenched her hands in order to not do anything stupid. "Listen, Faye-"

"Can you just get it over with?" Melissa quietly piped.

The two bickering teens glanced at their once silent friend.

Melissa rose up from the couch slowly. "Look, I know what you're going to do. You're going to make up a plan where it involves all of us getting hurt and then you doing that black magic demented witchy thing you always do. I get it- you want us as bait again."

Cassie's stomach twisted a bit and she shook her head, "I don't-"

The brunette held up a hand, "I know, but somehow it always manages to happen. The only problem now is that I'm not going to oblige to that crap anymore. I'm sick and tired of this- of running," she paused slightly, her voice cracking. "I just want my life back."

Faye held her shoulder, eyes sad. "Melissa…"

Melissa shook her off and grabbed her purse. "Look, just call me when you get things sorted out, okay?"

And without another word despite the group's protests, she left.

"See what's happening?" Diana questioned to Cassie. "The circle is falling apart. Cassie, I'm not so sure how much longer we can keep doing this to ourselves."

"The witch hunters are the problem here!" Cassie screeched. "If we don't stop them we won't survive this, we will die," her eyes shifted from Diana to Adam. "You will die."

"We're already dead to the world, Cassie. We don't have a life to live when all we're living for is to destroy the hunters!"

"Oh, just shut up the both of you!" Faye yelled. "Am I the only one who doesn't give a rip about this?"

"Because you're stupid," Adam cut in. "All of you. Can't you see that there's always another way out? It's not by ignoring it," he looked at Faye. "Or treating it like it's nothing big right now," he gave Diana a look. Finally, his eyes landed on Cassie. "And it's definitely not setting fire to everything that gets in the way. Violence doesn't fix anything, it causes more destruction."

"It's the only way to fight back," Cassie countered. "Do you think that they even care if they shed blood? They didn't even think twice before they tried to burn us alive!"

Adam grabbed a hold of her arms, "We are not hunters, do you understand me? We're a circle- we're not meant to hurt other people. Why can't you ever understand?"

"Because they've taken everything from me!" she finally shouted, shoving Adam's body like it was a rag doll. "My father… My mom… What's left? Nothing. I'm alone, Adam. And if none of you understand my motivation for wanting this, then I guess I don't need you right now."

"Cassie-" Adam started to counter argue but she got to him first. Her magic reached to him, her intentions clouded by red anger. His throat contracted slowly twice before he started to choke. Clutching his neck, he sunk to his knees. The feeling was excruciating- it felt like he was inhaling smoke, gargling down nails and being physically choked by someone else's hands. Finally, Cassie looked away and the sensation ceased.

Diana's eyes widened and she knelt forward, trying to see if Adam was okay.

"I'm fine."

Her soft brown eyes looked up at Cassie's empty ones. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

What she got was a cold emotionless gaze and a small flicker of panic sparking across the blonde's features. "I- I don't know…" she slowly retreated, a surreal feeling coursing through her.

_**Did you feel that? That was the satisfying sensation of power- you are superior. You are the rightful leader of the circle- of your circle. **_

_How could I do that to Adam?_ Cassie thought slowly. There was a faint ringing in the back of her head and she shook her head. It only got worse.

_**You'll change your mind soon enough, Cassie. **_

_Leave me alone…!_

There was one long sustained ringing in her head before her reasoning subsided. Straightening her body (which had been crunched over in pain), she breathed out once before heading home, the noise well forgotten.

* * *

><p>Play a sad song and get it over with, Melissa grumbled, stuffing her hands in her pockets. The night was getting cold despite weather reports that had promised her a warm night out.<p>

_What a croc._

Her boots crunched dead leaves and her heart fell slightly. It seemed that lately everything around her was dead- cold and empty. She longed for how in tune with nature she'd been before binding the circle.

Hell, she missed who _she_ was before Nick's death.

_Seriously, again with the boyfriend death? It happens._

"But I could've saved him- if I hadn't been possessed like that." She murmured, voice shaking slightly. "God, it's my fault. All my fault."

There is was: that feeling of thinking she wasn't good enough to have lived. What would she do now? Move on? How was that even possible when she had to continuously fight demons and hunters?

What Melissa needed was to refocus on her normal life. She needed to be a teenager again, not some girl playing with fire.

_How much stupider can you get, Melissa? You've already tampered with drugs and look where that got you._

Melissa was better than this, she just had to be for her own sanity.

_No more._

Her hands trembled as she dug out her pocketknife. The water from the creek would wash it away- it would fix everything. After all, her book of shadows had told her that this spell would work to wash the pain away.

A distraction. This is what she wanted.

The metal gleamed in the moonlight and she pressed the tip into her skin, feeling a prick and then drawing out a symbol on her forearm. She watched in awe as the crimson appeared on her unusual pale skin.

Murmuring something she'd memorized from the text, her eyes shut tight, letting the magic do its thing. There was a cooling sensation and she sobbed once, feeling her heart contract slightly. After a few seconds, it went away and she tentatively reopened them to find a healed arm.

No more. No more. She rambled. Her body felt weak; drained. Suddenly she was tired- oh, so very tired.

Melissa's eyes drooped once before she fell against a tree trunk, the knife from her hand falling into the water.

* * *

><p>You know; when a guardian says not to stay out late, take their word for it next time, Armstrong.<em> Jake thought bitterly, his golden hair getting in the way as the summer air blew it into his face. He really needed to do something about this situation. It was starting to be ridiculous. I should just gel it back or something…<em>

"_Jake Armstrong." _

_He stopped his notions and turned around at the man who'd said his name. He looked like a stalker and the teen braced himself. He felt his individual power stir._

"_Yeah? Who wants to know?"_

_The man chuckled lowly, his ice blue eyes piercing past Jake's attitude. "I heard something about you- something strange."_

_Jake gulped. "And?"_

"_I heard you're a witch. An abomination," he took out a dagger from his jacket and Jake took a step back. _

"_Hey- watch it." Jake warned. _

_The man didn't even flinch. "Or what? You'll kill me with your ungodly powers?"_

_Jake took a step forward. Even as a young teen, he'd always been daring- utterly courageous? No, just stupid. "Last chance man, walk away."_

_He flashed him a sinister smile, "I'm Isaac. I think it's about time we finally met."_

Fire crackled, illuminating the dark depths of the woods. It was a cold night and Jake wished he'd brought his jacket instead of his hoodie. A stick cracked and he lifted his head.

"Glad you could finally make it," Jake announced.

The shadow moved swiftly in the darkness. "Is she here?"

Jake shook his head. "No," he turned his gaze to a tree. "It's just me."

Satisfied, the figure stepped forward, the light from the fire lighting his face. A few scars lined his features and a cold damaged stare only completed the creepy look.

"I don't appreciate being told what to do," the man said. "I thought we were finished long ago."

The teenager didn't look like he cared. "Yet you're with the hunters- even after they killed your parents. What does that say about you?"

"It says that I'm stupid but it's the only way to protect her- to protect everyone. Even you," he licked his lips. "I'm just following in your example."

Jake's lips twitched at the irony.

"_You're sure about this?"_

_Jake grabbed his backpack and stared at his aunt- his guardian after his parents had mysteriously died in the boatyard fire. "Yeah- Yeah, I'll be fine."_

_The woman leaned against the counter. "And Nick? What am I suppose to tell him?"_

_His palms sweat and he sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't afford to think about the guilt- not when he was barely beginning to rid the world of the abomination he'd unfortunately belonged to. "Tell him I left because I'm selfish- because I'm a jerk brother who doesn't care about him anymore. He's nothing but a bother to me."_

_Her eyes looked down, "He'll know it's a lie. You two are brothers, you're all you have."_

"_No, he's all you have. I don't own or belong to anyone. Now, I have to go-"_

_She brought him into her arms tightly, almost suffocating him. "You be careful. Don't you dare die on us too, Jake."_

_He didn't hug back. He couldn't… She pulled away and sniffled, opening the door._

The wind seemed to slip its way gently in the distance between them. It was a rather unsweet reunion that only pained Jake even more. He was scared. As much as he tried to appear like he had it all together, he was afraid for Cassie's wellbeing. He was afraid of the circle's fate and most of all, he was afraid of keeping this one dangerous secret hidden from the rest of … His what? Friends? Colleagues? What the hell was he even supposed to call them?

"Why did you call me, Jake? This is risky," the other rasped. It'd been a while since he'd talked to him. How long? Months?

There was silence as the fire mixed with the oxygen in the air, growing angrier with every gust of wind. Jake felt a sting in his eyes.

"I need your help, Nick."

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? It's aiight?<p>

Review! Feedback is greatly appreciated! :D

-Fanatic4Fiction


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Circle'.**

So, it's been a while. Again. After the show's cancellation, I guess I just didn't have the motivation to write this story, but then I woke up today and felt like writing it out again despite being disappointed in the CW. Sorry, but it's true. Anyway, I figured the ONLY way I was ever going to get out that slight depression would be to continue writing this story so here you go! Don't forget to review! Feedback is the breath of life for writers! Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>The rain trickled against Jake's bedroom window. From his seat on the edge of his bed he watched soundly as Cassie paced back and forth in her bedroom. If he weren't her boyfriend then it would've been slightly considered as stalking. But since that wasn't the case everything was ay- OK.<p>

_No it's not, she's been ignoring all of your phone calls._

He sighed. His conversation with his supposed dead brother had gone smoothly even if it did freak them both out.

How was he alive?

Long story. He didn't want to go over it right this second because everything his baby brother had told him… The horrors of dying and being resuscitated were too gruesome to repeat both mentally and physically.

"_I lost everything, Jake." Nick rasped, swallowing the lump in his throat. "After I was drowned, something happened… Something bigger than the both of us,"_

_Jake ran a hand through his hair. Thunderclouds above roared. "Which is why I need your help now,"_

"_I'm not quite sure what kind of possession you're talking about- I was possessed by demons, not old witch souls."_

"_But they all fall under the same category!" he didn't mean to yell but he was running out options and running out of time. Jake's eyes fell to his feet. "I'm losing her, Nick."_

"_You can't lose what you never had- she's been taken since the day she was born."_

"_I refuse to believe that," he argued. "Nick, she chose me- something just feels so right when I'm with her. We have something stronger than destiny."_

_Nick stared at his older brother in dismay. He felt sympathy for him because of everything he'd been through: losing his parents, losing his way, losing his own brother and finally, losing Cassie._

_He was scared. No matter how much he played the touch guy act, Jake was just as frightened as Nick was. To put matters into simplicity, they were lost causes._

"_You're sure that those feelings won't just fade away the longer you're together?"_

_Jake snorted. "The only thing that's gone away after being with her for so long is the doubt I had in the first place."_

_There was a moment of pure silence as both brothers contemplated their options. It was fight or lose at this point._

"_Okay, I'll help you as much as I can, Jake. Just promise me one thing."_

"_What?" _

"_Promise me that you won't tell anyone else from the circle that I'm alive- especially Melissa."_

So, he was caught between a rock and a hard place. The path was narrow and Jake knew he had to trek carefully. In the distance he saw Cassie's small frame halt. A minute later his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked tentatively.

"It's me," Nick rasped again.

Jake immediately stood up, turning his back to the window. "What did you find out?"

"Well, with everything you told me, it certainly sounds like Cassie's been possessed by some sort of old witch soul."

"How do you know it's a witch that's possessing Cassie?"

There was fumbling on the other line and he waited patiently for his brother to answer his question. "Nick?" he pressed.

"Because," he paused briefly. "She's showing all the signs- the switch into a completely different persona with only one motive: power. And her blackouts, they are blackouts, right?"

"Yeah… But how do we stop it?"

"That's the thing, Jake. You can't. Only a witch with dark magic carries the power to overcome the aura of a witch inhabiting another witch."

"Cassie's the only one with dark magic," Nick added on.

Ice traveled up Jake's spine and his fingers turned numb. Suddenly he found himself back to the night when he'd told Cassie about her half- sibling within the circle. He was certain of Isaac's warning but in retrospect, Jake didn't have the slightest clue who it could be. Nobody else had shown signs of possessing dark magic.

Did that piss him off a bit? Yeah.

So Jake shifted his weight on his feet, letting out a long suppressed groan. "No, she's not the only one with dark magic."

More shuffling on the other end. "What do you mean, not the only one?"

"Exactly how it sounds. Cassie isn't the only child of Blackwell's within the circle."

"…That changes things, then."

Jake watched through his window as Cassie's small figure disappeared into her hallway and out of his sight. "What's the next step?"

* * *

><p>"Wait." Faye pressed on. "Explain that to me again."<p>

"It felt… Good." Melissa said, rolling her eyes and shoving her school materials into her bag. "I did the spell exactly like it was in my mom's book of shadows and it felt so freeing. For the first time since Nick died, I didn't feel worthless or empty."

The raven haired beauty gaped at her best friend. "You practically self- mutilated yourself! Melissa, that's disgusting and not normal."

Melissa halted her movements to stare at Faye. "And you think being a witch is normal? God, Faye, we don't know what normal is anymore. Not since finding out we're witches, not since binding the circle-"

"Binding the damn circle was a colossal mistake, Mel." Faye interjected. "You wouldn't feel so crappy if you had super awesome individual magic."

"You mean, feel corrupted like Cassie is right now?"

Faye's brows scrunched together.

Melissa sighed, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed her weird crave for power."

"Sorry, I try not to feed the flame to her already exploding ego." Faye answered, earning an eye roll from Melissa.

"I'm serious. I'm kind of worried about her. All that dark magic can't be good for you, you know?"

"Well, it's her fault for using it in the first place," Faye sighed, looking over her shoulder at the other teens practically running out the door. "Can you believe school's over? The holiday break is in full swing, babe."

Melissa shut her locker and laughed softly. "So, what's on the Fabulous Faye's agenda for the holiday?"

Faye locked arms with Melissa, smiling energetically. "Let's take over this town. I want to remember our last winter break as high- schoolers before we graduate next year."

"I like the way you think," Melissa commented. "But, promise me we'll still be alive for next term, got it? I've got papers to write."

Faye smiled. "Of course."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do the spell, do it now. <strong>_The voice crept forward, causing Cassie to crack her neck twice. It was a sickly feeling that just wouldn't go away.

_Leave me alone, _Cassie pleaded. She was on the verge of tears because no matter how much she tried to think good intentions, the voice kept dragging her back into the darkest corner of her mind.

_**You'd be nothing without me, you know. **_The voice, better known as the Dark Cassie, whispered. Cassie felt her skin crawl and her hands started to tremble in fear. For the sake of her safety, she tossed the knife she was currently using to slice vegetables with to the other side of the counter. Somehow she knew having weapons so close was a bad idea.

_Stop doing this. Why are you doing this to me? _The good Cassie questioned desperately. Inside she knew she should've told the circle. But with everything going on and how she'd practically almost killed Adam, she couldn't bring herself to face them out of shame.

_**I'm the darkest thought you've ever had, Cassie. Every sinister act you've done, every demented thing you've ever felt- I'm it. I'm what makes you truly a great and powerful witch.**_

_Are you- Are you my dark magic?_

_**In essence, of course. But I'm also you. The side you suppressed the moment you bound that stupid circle. **_

A sharp sensation at the back of her neck hit her like a ton of bricks, causing her to gasp aloud. Suddenly her body felt robotic, mechanical. It was as if watching from a room upstairs as her physical self reached out for the knife.

_**Let me show you what you're capable of with me. **_It whispered. Cassie's heart raced as she watched the metal gleam before she felt a cold sting against her forearm. A single bright line of crimson appeared before her eyes and she winced. She may not have been in control of cutting herself but she felt all of the pain. _**Do the spell.**_

_No. I'm not giving myself over to it. I promised them I'd stop with the dark magic._

_**Them? The incompetent group of teenagers? Together we are unstoppable. But in order to succeed, we have to work as one.**_

_I don't want to work as one with you- so go the hell away!_

"Cassie?"

She turned around and came face to face with Jake's worried eyes. He looked back and forth from her bleeding arm to her nervous expression.

With three strides, he made it across the kitchen and gently grabbed her wrist. "Did you do this to yourself?"

"I- I don't know." she fumbled weakly. Cassie didn't want to look at him. She couldn't face herself to tell him that she was going insane. That now she was hearing a voice on top of everything else.

"What do you mean, you 'don't know'? Cassie, if there's something else going on with you, tell me because you're starting to seriously freak me out."

"Jake."

He let go of her wrist and cupped her face in his hands. It worried him how she wouldn't meet his gaze. Instead, she shut her eyes and breathed shallowly. "Cassie?"

After what seemed like forever, she shook once, feeling tears behind her eyelids. "I don't know what's happening to me."

Jake watched her crumble and he embraced her, careful not to hurt the injured arm. "Tell me what's going on, please." he pleaded, desperate.

Cassie shook her head against his chest, tearing falling freely. "I'm going insane."

"How?"

"It hurts, Jake. It hurts so much."

He shook his head. "Tell me what hurts."

"The voice won't go away-"

"- Voice?"

She nodded against him. "No matter how much I try to get rid of it, it just won't leave me alone. It's evil, Jake. It wants me to do evil, sinister things… I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting it."

"Have you still been having those blackouts you told me about earlier?"

"Yes. Am I crazy?"

"No," Jake said, shaking his head again. "No, you're not crazy. But I'm going to help you, Cassie."

"Why? I could hurt you." she reasoned.

Jake chuckled humorlessly. "Because I love you, that's why. You're all I have left and I'm not going to lose you just because of something those damn hunters did to you."

Cassie pulled away. "The hunters did this to me?"

He sighed. "We're assuming it was when they held you hostage at the docks. It might've been that they hexed you."

"Jake, who's 'we'?"

His eyes widened a bit and he licked his lips. "I meant 'me'. I'm assuming it was the hunters."

She didn't look too convinced but she dropped it, wincing as she moved her arm. "Ow. I need to clean this up."

"Here, I'll help you."

Her small hand pushed him away gently. He could tell that she was trying to look strong but failing hopelessly. "No, I've got it."

He sighed. "You know I'm here for you, don't you?"

Cassie smiled small. "I know that. And I love you for it, so thank you." she looked at her cut and shook her head. "It's just this is all so ridiculous. If I was hexed, shouldn't it have passed 24 hours after being spelled? It's been way more than that."

He shrugged, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it. "I assumed it was hexing. But the more you describe this to me, the less sure I am about it. They did something- that much I already knew. But now I'm not so sure it was hexing. They're hunters, they don't normally use that stuff against their enemies."

"So, could it be something worse?"

He wiped the counter of her blood. "What do you mean?"

"Could- Could it be a demon?"

Jake straightened his posture. "It's not very likely. At least, it's not a _demon _possession."

Cassie stopped wrapping her arm in a towel. "What do you mean when you say 'not a demon possession'? Am I being possessed by some other type of _thing?"_

He looked into her eyes in all seriousness. "It's possible."

* * *

><p>Nick knew that this was probably one of the stupidest things he'd ever done. But he hadn't gotten a choice. It was either die or lie about being dead.<p>

Suffice to say he chose the second option.

He'd know the consequences long before he'd actually left, however. He knew that if the circle believed he'd drowned and died, that he'd be tying up the loose ends- but he hadn't done it out of selfishness. He'd done it out of safety for his friends… His only family.

After he'd been possessed and practically drowned by Mr. Meade, he'd later awoken in his coffin. Yeah, he'd freaked out a bit considering he'd felt himself physically die and get a one way ticket upstairs but to resuscitate, in his own grave, was scary as shit.

How had he managed to come back? It seemed that the crystal had done something to him. Some kind of spell or hex or whatever to bring him back once the demon was out of his body.

That demon. He'd been glad to die as long as it died with him or as long as it left his body. The way it had felt to be possessed by that thing… It was horrifying and he never wanted to feel it again. It was the feeling of having something crawling under your skin constantly. It was like that sickly feeling someone got while they were in the process of catching the flu. It. Was. Shitty.

And frightening. He didn't have control over what he said or did. Yet at the same time, it was as if the demon fed on his repressed anger, of his hatred towards the idiots who'd cost them the freedom to be who they were. If it hadn't been for their parent's mistakes as a circle, they wouldn't have died. Maybe Nick and the rest of his friends might've had previous knowledge to prevent the demons from ever getting out again.

So, back to his immediate revival. Nick had to keep it a secret for so many reasons. He couldn't be seen in Chance Harbor after so many people had miraculously attended his wake and funeral. And he definitely couldn't stand the sight of Melissa grieving over an empty grave every weekend.

Why? Because he loved her.

No matter how much time it'd been since he'd last been with her, since he'd last made her smile, the feeling never wavered and deep down he knew that she'd be the only woman for him. Would he be the only man for her? Hell. He hoped that for her sake he wasn't. It pained him to see her cry over his "death." He just wished some guy would come back in and sweep her off her feet for the sake of her happiness and saneness.

But regardless, Nick was an idiot for standing in a hoodie and sunglasses right outside the Boathouse, watching as Melissa and Faye talked endlessly. He saw Melissa smile softly without the same radiance it once held.

_At least she's still smiling. _He thought weakly.

His pocket buzzed twice and he looked down at his screen. Two messages. One from his brother and the other from the hunters.

Yes. The hunters.

Ever since he'd been brought back to life, he'd stupidly followed in the footsteps of Jake and joined the hunters. Did they know he was a witch?

Of course. Did they care?

Not really. As long as he served them in helping to hex and locate other witches and circles, he was practically guaranteed his own safety. It had been rough the first couple of weeks. They'd trained him in heavy combat and hunting skills. Now he felt… Stronger. Secure. Safe. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel like a lost little boy who'd been abandoned from his brother and parents. He was a hunter, no matter how much he might despise what they did to the witches. He was unfortunately one of them.

_To know how to take down the enemy you have to be with the enemy. _He thought sourly, responding to both messages in simple words. Oh yes, he had a bigger plan when he'd joined the hunters. He was going to take them down even if it's the last thing he ever does.

_**I'm with Cassie. Meet us at her house in an hour. - Jake.**_

He shook his head. Jake. Older brother and ex- witch hunter. How ironic that Nick had taken his place.

But he had to give his brother props for having the strength to come back after so many years of leaving. He'd been genuinely surprised to hear that he hadn't rekindled his fling with Faye and had instead chosen a serious relationship with Cassie Blake of all people. But then again Jake cared for Cassie the way Nick cared for Melissa. At least they could be together.

* * *

><p>Diana avoided the Boathouse for one reason: Adam. But that didn't mean that she would just sit at home pouting over a boy who obviously didn't want her back. It hurt, yeah, but after he'd slept with her and acted like it was nothing…. She didn't even recognize him anymore.<p>

I won't just sit on the sidelines and let him play me while wanting Cassie. She thought sourly, taking a seat in her usual booth after putting in her order. The coffee house was always a good place to think.

She sighed, taking out a book to try and distract herself from the bad thoughts she was having of Adam suffering the way she was right now.

The waitress placed her coffee on the table and Diana thanked her with a smile. She focused on the bland words in the pages of the book and it almost all seemed normal until a voice intervened.

"Anne Rice, huh?"

Diana looked up from her book and smiled small. There was a guy standing from of her, and by the twinkle in his eye, she could tell he was trying to flirt with her.

"Yeah, one my friends told me it was to die for, but I'm not really into the whole vampire thing. You?"

He shrugged. "I don't necessarily read those kinds of books- I'm more of a historical fiction kind of guy."

Diana chuckled lightly, outstretching her hand. "I'm Diana."

He took her hand and smiled. If she was being honest, she had to say that he had one of the most dazzling smiles ever. "I'm Grant."

"So, Grant." Diana said, motioning for him to take the seat across from her. He accepted and she continued. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you new to town?"

He smiled. "You could say that."

* * *

><p>"He's <em>what?" <em>Cassie screeched, jumping up from her seat on her bed. Jake followed suit and tried to steady her but she slapped his hands away. "That's not funny, Jake!"

"I'm not joking, Cassie." he reasoned. "Please, calm down. It's not good for you right now. Just hear me out."

"You expect me, the person who found him after he was _dead_, to believe that Nick is still alive and that he'll be here in an hour?" Cassie threw her hands up in the air. "Stop messing with me because this isn't the time to joke!"

"It's not a joke. He's alive. Listen to me, Nick is alive. He's been in hiding all this time."

"How- How?" she said breathlessly, pacing back and forth. Jake tried to calm her down but it was no use. She was already hyped up.

"I'm not so sure. He explained it to me but I'm not entirely convinced he really knows, either." Jake grabbed her waist from behind and she halted. "Just calm down. Too much stress isn't good for you right now."

She breathed, leaning into him a little. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just… I can't really believe what you're telling me. Jake, I saw him. He was dead. Dead when I found him. Dead when we buried him. He couldn't possibly be alive…. He just can't."

"He is." Jake said. "I didn't believe it at first, either. I thought he was ghost. Then he explained how he'd ended up joining the hunters."

She shook her head again. "This is just… Crazy."

Jake sighed, turning her around and sitting her back down on her bed. He took a seat next to her and grabbed her hands. "He knows more about possession than I do. That's why we need his help."

She didn't look convinced.

"He wouldn't double cross us, he made it very clear he wants them gone, too. He's just working from the inside to take them down."

Cassie closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Jake's. She needed a breather. With everything going on in her mind and everything he'd just told her, she was surprised that the voice hadn't made any appearance yet. For that she was slightly glad. The good Cassie wasn't shut out in the darkness when Jake was with her. It was as if he was her only solution.

"I love you." she whispered. "So much."

Jake smiled, his own eyes closed as he relished this sweet moment. "Me too." he moved his head a little closer until his lips found hers.

Cassie sighed in content. It'd been a while since they'd last kissed. It was a feeling that she'd missed terribly. She leaned into it and he deepened the kiss, his hand skimming the skin of her bare arm. She let out a small whimper as the touch sent sparks throughout her body. She didn't have any idea how much she'd needed him until this moment.

Without hesitation, her hand found his hair and tugged on it lightly. He made a noise signaling she was on the right path. Pulling her closer, Jake pressed his mouth against her neck, letting go of all of his bottled up feelings. He heard her sigh and felt her other small hand hold onto his shirt, not letting him go.

The doorbell brought reality back into their minds, making them break apart. He shook his head, watching as her now slightly swollen lips smiled softly. "Go. It's probably Nick."

Jake ran a hand through his hair, nodding. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She rolled her eyes at his protectiveness. "Okay."

* * *

><p>John Blackwell stared at the men in front of him. He really didn't like these hunter confrontations, they were such pests.<p>

"Gentlemen, what else can I do for you? Other than ask what exactly you've done to my daughter. Of course, you never answered, so…"

"Die. Like you were suppose to the first time." one of them said. John studied the burn marks on his face and chuckled lightly.

"Ah, yes. When you tried to burn me alive. How did it feel, to stand there as the flames melted your flesh? Not too good, I hope."

The man growled. "Shut up!"

Another grabbed his shoulder. "Enough. It's exactly what he wants. He wants us to be angry." he turned to John. "We're not angry with you, John. In fact, you no longer serve us any purpose. You don't have powers therefore you are not a witch. But that circle in Chance Harbor… They must die."

John shook his head. "Now, now. Let's not be too harsh, here. They're just kids. What could they possibly do?"

"They've already exposed demons. They've almost revealed magic to the mortals. They are an abomination. Just like your daughter, they must all die."

John grinded his teeth together in attempt to not do anything too stupid or reckless. "Excuse me? I won't have you say that about my child."

The man chuckled darkly. "And what about your other five children? Can I say the same about them?"

John stayed silent.

"That's right. We know you're trying to create a circle of Blackwell children. Well, it won't work if we get rid of the two in Chance Harbor."

"Okay. Okay." John sighed, throwing his palms up in surrender. "You got me. You found out my plan after what… 16 years? Oh, yes, you guys are geniuses."

"Don't mock us, Blackwell. We'll soon find out which one of the other five is your offspring as well."

"I doubt it. My other child hasn't even shown of possessing dark magic. It's unfortunate if they never develop their power. Truly, it'll sadden me."

"Mark our words, Blackwell. We will find out who the other child is. And when we do, we'll make sure they both die a painful, slow and agonizing death."

John smirked and glanced at the three hunters. They weren't too important. Maybe second or third in command. He clutched his medallion in his fist and shook his head. "No, you won't."

Then all hell broke loose as the streetlamps exploded and the men caught fire, screeching for help that never came.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there are any typos. I was too lazy to reread it for proofing :P<p>

-Fanatic4Fiction


End file.
